Ave atque vale, Maxwell Joseph Lightwood
by SapphieBubu
Summary: Max Lightwood tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. - Max - le susurró Isabelle al oído - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella noche?


_¡Hola! Bueno, esta es el primer fic que publico de Cazadores de Sombras y el segundo que subo aquí a Fanfiction._

_Es algo corto ya que lo hice para un concurso de relatos sobre Cazadores de Sombras en el cual aún están eligiendo a los finalistas :)_

_Espero que os guste^^_

* * *

Max estaba sentado en el suelo junto a las escaleras, abrazándose las rodillas. Sebastian junto a la ventana, clavaba trozos de madera sobre el agujero abierto del cristal.

Fuera, en la calle, todavía se podía oír el grito lejano de algún sorprendido y asustado cazador de sombras.

La tensión y el miedo se palpaban en el ambiente. Las salvaguardas habían caído. Alacante, la impenetrable Ciudad de Cristal, estaba siendo invadida por los demonios.

Isabelle se dejó caer junto a Max y le acarició los cabellos con dulzura.

Max Lightwood tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Se aferraba con fuerza a la suave tela de las perneras del pantalón de su pijama. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza en el pecho; con cuidado, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermana y cerró los ojos. Si se concentraba, Max era capaz de oír el también acelerado corazón de Isabelle;y por un instante, se imaginó que sus propios latidos y los de su hermana se fundían en uno solo, una suave melodía al unísono interpretada para ellos dos.

Isabelle podía sentir el miedo que emanaba del cuerpo de Max, lo acunó entre sus brazos al igual que hizo aquella noche, algunos años atrás, en el que el pequeño había acudido corriendo a su cuarto, con los ojitos empañados en lágrimas, sus gafas olvidadas en algún lugar de su habitación, y las mejillas coloradas, su suave cabello castaño pegado a la nuca por el sudor.

- Max - le susurró Isabelle al oído - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella noche? - El chico alzó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en la de su hermana. Sus ojos se veían muy grandes y muy azules tras los cristales de las enormes gafas.

El pequeño de los Lightwood asintió casi imperceptiblemente sin apartar las vista de los oscuros ojos de Isabelle.

- Para ser valiente... - comenzó a recitar Max con un suave hilo de voz, y los recuerdos de aquella noche brotaron con tanta fuerza y claridad que Max se sintió como lo debió hacer El Ángel aquel día que emergió victorioso de entre las cristalinas aguas del lago, alzándose imponente con la espada en una mano, la copa en otra y la vista clavada en Jonathan Cazador de Sombras.

_Max se despertó sobresaltado, ahogando un grito contra la almohada. Sentía una gota de sudor frío recorrerle toda la espina dorsal provocando escalofríos a su paso. Se llevó las manos a la cara y notó sus mejillas mojadas._

_Unos débiles rayos de luna se colaban por la ventana entreabierta de la habitación del instituto de Max creando inquietantes sombras sobre las paredes de piedra. Oyó un fuerte graznido,tan similar a los que lo habían atemorizado en sus sueños que su corazón dio un bote en su pecho a la par que el lo daba de la cama. _

_Desde la ventana, los pequeños y negros ojos de Hugo lo observaron con curiosidad mientras el chico huía de su habitación._

_Isabelle aún trataba de conciliar el sueño cuando oyó unos débiles golpes en la puerta de su habitación, se removió inquieta entre las sábanas esperando a oír el familiar chirrido de la puerta al ser abierta._

_- Izzy... - la voz de Max no era más que un suave murmullo que apenas quebraba la quietud de la noche - ¿Estás despierta, Iz?_

_- Max, es tarde... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Isabelle se irguió sin dificultad. Su negro cabello le caía lacio a ambos lados de la cara._

_Max balbuceó algo y solo entonces Isabelle fue consciente de las lágrimas que surcaban el rostro de su hermano._

_Isabelle suspiró y destapó la cama a su lado. Max se apresuró a internarse en la cama junto a su hermana y hundió la nariz en el hombro de ella. A Isabelle le recordó a un gatito asustado._

_-¿Una pesadilla? - Max asintió. - Dime, ¿qué ha pasado? - le preguntó mientras acunaba a un Max de 7 años en su regazo._

_- Pues... había un demonio... y tú... y Jace y Alec...Muchos ojos...y mamá y papá...y sangre... mucha... torres de cristal...y...y – las palabras le salían rápidas y a trompicones. Tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas y gesticulaba mucho con las manos. Isabelle simplemente lo abrazó con más fuerza y le dejó continuar – llamas... y el demonio tenía pico...y graznaba...y...y – Y de repente, Max pareció deshincharse, dejó caer los brazos y la cabeza._

_-Max ¿Ocurre algo? - La preocupación presente en su voz._

_-Jamás llegaré a ser un buen cazador de sombras... - la voz de Max fue apenas un susurro inaudible_

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_

_-Soy un cobarde, jamás podré ser tan valiente como tú, o Jace, o incluso Alec, vosotros nunca tenéis miedo, no os asustan las pesadillas..._

_Isabelle hizo a Max alzar la cabeza y le miró a sus ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de Alec._

-_No digas eso Max. Vas a ser un gran Cazador de Sombras. El mejor. Mejor que yo. Mejor que Alec. Mejor que Jace -lo dijo con seriedad, sin apartar la mirada de su hermano – Y el más guapo – añadió con una sonrisa._

_-Que no te oiga Jace... - se rió Max_

_-Además... - continuó Isabelle – Es normal tener miedo, yo también tengo miedo a veces, pero lo importante, lo que de verdad define a un héroe, no es el no sentir temor sino el saber superarlo. Porque te diré un secreto: Para ser valiente..._

-...Primero hay que tener miedo – concluyó Isabelle.

Isabelle abandonó la estancia pocos minutos después en busca de su estela. Max sintió a Sebastian revolotear a su alrededor.

-¿Qué estás ha...? - Pero Max no pudo terminar la frase. Jamás podría. El fuerte dolor en su nuca duró sólo un instante. Su inerte cuerpo no llegó a tocar el suelo. El cristal de sus gafas chocó contra el suelo con un débil crujido. Sus ojos azules cerrados para siempre.

El cielo gris y encapotado acompañaba el ánimo de todos lo allí presentes. Jace Morgenstern tenía ganas de vomitar. Tanto blanco le daba arcadas. Mirara a donde mirara todo era blanco. El color de la muerte.

...

Tenía la cabeza gacha, sus ojos dorados carentes de su habitual brillo permanecían ocultos tras los rubios mechones de su cabello.

Se sentía impotente, débil y asustado. Los puños apretados le temblaban por la rabia contenida. Notaba un dolor punzante allí en la mano izquierda, dónde la pequeña figurita de metal se le hundía en la carne, pero el dolor físico era tolerable, casi placentero, comparado con la fuerte mano invisible que le estrujaba el corazón hasta hacerlo añicos.

No quería alzar la cabeza. No podía creerlo o más bien no quería. Y si alzaba la cabeza y lo veía ahí tumbado, su menudo cuerpo rodeado de flores del mismo color que sus vestimentas, todo se volvería real. Así que prefirió mantener su vista clavada en la diminuta figura que sujetaba entre sus manos. Era un soldadito de metal, un cazador de sombras. El único juguete que conservaba de su desastrosa infancia. Él mismo se lo había entregado a Max unos años atrás. Jace sabía que su hermano consideraba aquel soldadito como un tesoro. Max siempre lo había admirado, aunque Jace supiera que no merecía ni una sola gota de admiración. Jace no se sentía un héroe, un verdadero héroe hubiera podido salvar la vida del pequeño de los Lightwood. Él era un monstruo, un demonio. Su propia sangre estaba corrompida. Pero quería a Max. Lo quería mucho más que así mismo. Max era su familia, su hermano. Y era solo un niño. Tenía sólo 9 años. Una víctima inocente más de aquella horrible guerra que su propio padre había empezado.

Haciendo acopio del poco valor que le quedaba se encaminó hacia la pila en la que el pequeño cuerpo de Max descansaría hasta que las llamas lo consumieran por completo.

A ambos lados del pequeño altar dos antorchas ardían con fiereza, tras ellas el Hermano Zachariah y el Hermano Enoch esperaban pacientes ocultos en sus gruesas capas color pergamino.

Jace hizo caso omiso de los gemidos ahogados de Maryse Lightwood y siguió avanzando.

Max estaba tumbado sobre un lecho de lirios y rosas. Su expresión era tan serena que Jace se imaginó que estaba dormido. Recordó la vez que ledijo a Clary que Max era como un gato, que podía dormirse en cualquier lugar.

"Vamos Max, despierta, ya has dormido suficiente. ¡Despierta!" le gritó Jace mentalmente. "Despierta, por favor. Despierta y dime que esto es sólo una pesadilla"

Max parecía mayor con su chaqueta blanca. Le habían peinado el cabello castaño hacia un lado y su rostro se mostraba neutro. Jace se alegró de no encontrar una sonrisa en su cara.

Se inclinó sobre su menudo cuerpo, y con cuidado, depositó el pequeño soldado entre sus manos.

Le besó en la frente y se alejó despacio, los ojos le ardían.

Y mientras observaba como las llamas consumían sin piedad el cuerpo de su hermano, Jace lloró.

"Ave atque vale, Maxwell Joseph Lightwood"


End file.
